


I Burn

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Finger Sucking, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Shyness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Yang loves nothing more than to tear her way across a dance floor after a long week of school. She's the Queen of her domain, with everyone staring on in envy and awe. At least, that's how it used to be - before a challenger known as Cinder Fall stepped up and taught her that sometimes losing can be just as much fun. Soon, Yang will come to realise just how much she can enjoy someone else taking control.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105
Collections: Rwby Lemons





	I Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Anon

* * *

Yang’s skin burned like fire under the strobe lighting. Her hips flicked from side to side, waist twisting as she panted for breath, hair flying and sending sparkling beads of sweat into the air. Bright purple eyes glinted past thick lashes, lips parted and teeth shining through. Her cream dress flicked up, exposing just enough leg to tantalise without showing too much. Her skin glistened.

In Beacon, she was just Yang. A sister, a teammate and a student.

Out here, though, in the nightclubs of Vale, she could be whoever she wanted to be.

Guys and girls closed in around her, each dancing to draw her attention, many faltering but smiling hopefully her way, trying to earn a flirtatious wink or a touch of her hand. She favoured each with a wide grin and burning eyes, rewarding them for their courage even if they didn’t stand out, even if they weren’t hot or were clumsy or shyly averted their eyes.

They tried, and for that she adored them.

That didn’t mean they had a chance. She wasn’t looking for romance and a night out dancing was a way to unwind, not pick up a complicated relationship. Under the changing lights and with the floor booming to the bass, she could unwind and let loose. They might have desired more, and she’d dance with them if they wished, but that was all it was.

Did that make her a tease? Weiss would probably say so. She didn’t think it did. There were no promises made, no contracts signed. Dancing with someone was just that; dancing. She didn’t kiss and tell, or even kiss at all. Anyone that tried would get a finger over their lips, a wink and a gentle push away. Try and force the issue and she’d go harder, but few did. They knew the rules of the dancefloor.

If only the others could be convinced to come out.

Ruby was too young, but Weiss and Blake would fit in. Not that she expected either to appreciate the suggestion, hence why she never made it. Oh, she’d thrown the offer out once, but Weiss sounded scandalised and Blake complained that she didn’t want to get drunk and pick up guys. As if that was what it was all about. It was just a little fun.

_At least I can have some on my own,_ she thought, shaking her hips as another girl bowed out, flushed with sweat and too tired to continue. Yang was feeling it herself and stepped to the side, ready to slip off for a drink.

Eyes like molten gold stopped her.

Smouldering. Breath-taking. For a second she thought it Blake and the black hair helped, but one look at the sensual smirk on that smooth face wiped those thoughts away. Maybe if Blake had her seductiveness scaled up to eleven. The woman wore a red dress that barely reached past her thigh, long legs that went on forever and black heels. A single golden anklet tinkled from one ankle as she swayed forward, each step matching the beat.

Yang’s eyes roamed higher, up over tight curves and a voluptuous bosom, past gold emblems etched across the woman’s dress, creamy skin and a black collar wrapped tight around a slender neck. The woman’s lips caught her eyes for a few seconds, deliciously full and curled upwards in a barely concealed smile. With the eyes also locked onto her as she came forward, the message was clear.

A challenger approached.

Yang’s answering smile said it all. Whipping her head to the side, she dashed off the sweat and began swaying, moving to the beat as a new song began. Call it childish but she was the queen of the dance floor and that meant fighting off challengers. This woman walked the walk, but could she talk the talk?

The woman kept coming. It went far past the distance most people kept, her heels bringing her closer and closer until Yang had to back away or be face to face. Since backing away meant surrendering, she held her ground.

Her breath caught in her throat as the woman strode up and into her personal space. Their noses were almost touching. The woman’s eyes burned into her own, filling her vision. The lips, already curled in a seductive smile, twitched higher still.

With cheeks dusted pink, Yang grinned back.

_You’re on._

Lights flashed. Bodies moved. The people around them backed away, naturally making space for the two as they danced before one another like two predators refusing to back down. Spectators clapped to the beat, egging them on. People cheered. The DJ upped the music and focused the lights on them, causing her already flushed skin to heat up.

The harsh conditions only made her stronger. Knowing it was her best feature, Yang tossed her hair to the side, letting it fall like a waterfall of spun gold, sweeping her arms up above her head like she was reaching for the sun.

Her entire body jumped when the other woman’s hands rubbed up and over her arms, golden eyes burning into hers as she stepped in and against her, tracing fingers over Yang’s elbows and up her forearms. The gentle graze of nails over skin had the little hairs on her arms standing on end. They were close. Too close. Close enough that she’d normally have steered the person away by now.

And then the woman turned, pushed her back into Yang’s chest and continued dancing. She glanced back over one shoulder, keeping their eyes locked as the perfume from her hair wafted up into Yang’s nostrils. Spicy. Hot. Not at all gentle.

It fit her.

Yang’s smile, almost wavering, came back fiercely. Two could play that game. Bringing her hands down, she linked them across the woman’s stomach, crossed over with one on each hip. Moving with the beat, they danced together, body heat suffusing between them. The raven-haired woman smiled and dipped low, then pushed up suddenly, _grinding_ her rear into Yang’s groin.

Her breath came out in a rush. “C – Cheater,” she whispered.

The woman’s grin grew. In an unmistakeable gesture, she pushed back again, forcing Yang to either back away or feel that soft ass pushing into her. Pride refused to allow the former, so she pushed back, fighting her blush as they gyrated together, hot and heavy, made even more so because of the burning spotlights.

Black strands of hair stuck to her lip. Two hands came up and over the woman’s shoulder, caressing her hair as she held onto her, linking the two together as the song reached its crescendo. Their feet were glued to the floor now, their movements little more than shaking hips, grinding bodies and roaming hands.

For the first time, she felt lost. Confused. Defeated. The games she played had been thrown back in her face and now she was flat-footed and off balance, ready for the woman to tip her back with naught but a gentle push.

Except, she didn’t.

The woman’s eyes smouldered, and her smile remained victorious, but she never once took the moment. Grasped it. Instead, the music came to an end with them back to chest, bodies linked, hands all over one another. Yang panted, more out of breath than she had been all night, surrounded by applause, cheering and flashing scroll cameras.

And still, those eyes were burning into her own. Waiting for something.

Yang struggled to breathe.

“I – I have to go.” Blurting that pathetic excuse out, she pushed past the woman and away, golden hair hiding her bright red cheeks. All the while, she could feel those eyes following her.

Hunting her.

* * *

“Whooo. That was a little much…”

Yang let out a hot breath, fanning herself with one hand as she leaned against the toilet’s sinks and looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was flushed, chest heaving as she struggled to get her racing heartbeat under control. She looked dazed. Even delirious. Her smile was huge but just a little hysterical.

Having cute guys and hot girls dance with her was nothing new, but that…

Wow.

That hadn’t been dancing.

_Felt more like sex while staying clothed. God, I must be a mess._ Patting some hair down in the mirror, she giggled at how awkward she looked. Normally it was her who left people with that kind of reaction.

“Guess this is what it feels like to be on the other foot for a change.”

“Did you like it?”

Yang jumped and tried to turn, only to gasp as two hands wormed their way around her stomach and a warm body pushed against her back, pinning her to the sinks. Her eyes, wide and alarmed, shot to the mirror, quickly caught by burning gold ones that peered back. A chin came to rest on her shoulder, tilted into her as warm breath tickled her neck.

“Well?” the girl from the dancefloor asked. “Did you like it?”

“H – Ha Ha.” Yang squirmed, not entirely unused to such close contact but a little embarrassed because of how hot she was feeling. “Maybe? You weren’t bad out there.” Regaining some confidence, she managed a cocky grin. “You know how to dance.”

“I know how to do more than just dance.” Any confidence was ripped away as burning lips traced the skin of her throat. Yang trembled, lashes fluttering together as her knees shook. Lips fastened on her neck, kissing open as a wet, soft tongue darted out to lap up her sweat. “Would you like me to demonstrate?”

“Ah. Un.” Yang shivered, suddenly aware of just how close the woman was. Close enough that Yang could smell spice and burning wood on her. A heady combination. “Ah – N – No, that’s fine. You win. Ha Ha.”

“I win…?”

“Hm.” Trying desperately not to stammer, she said. “You win. You’re the better dancer.”

“Is that so?” The woman stopped, lips on her throat, palms hot and pushing into her stomach. For a moment, she thought the woman might let go. And then in the reflection, she saw her eyes sparkle. “In that case, where’s my prize?”

“P – Prize?”

A hand rose to cup Yang’s chin, turning it to the side, into the woman’s waiting lips.

“Ah. Here it is.”

Yang’s eyes bulged as hot lips captured hers. A tongue pushed between and into her mouth before she could think to stop it, then found and rubbed against her own. Trapped between the sinks and the strange woman, she could do nothing but mewl into the scorching kiss, panting for breath as the woman drew back with a satisfied grin.

“W – What was that!?” Yang gasped.

“Oh. I thought it was obvious.” Leaning in again, the woman tilted her head and whispered, “Maybe you need another chance to figure it out.”

Yang turned her head at the last second, causing the woman’s lips to find her cheek. That didn’t stop her. The woman kissed her way down to Yang’s jaw, then traced the line of it to her ear, nibbling on her lobe as Yang’s knees buckled.

“W – Wait-”

Hot air blew into her ear. Yang’s protests choked off. A _wet_ muscle pushed into it, swirling around the shell of her ear. Yang’s eyes clenched shut, her entire body closing down as she shivered in the woman’s arms.

“I don’t think I’m fully satisfied with my winnings.”

Purple eyes shot open. “What!?”

The world whirled as she was spun around. Before she could think to escape, the woman was back into her, this time with her hips between Yang’s legs. Their faces close enough to touch. Without missing a beat, hands found Yang’s thighs and hauled her up, sitting her down on the marble counter between two sinks.

Yang’s back touched the mirror, cool glass making her shiver. She couldn’t look away from those burning eyes, nor move a muscle as the woman brought a knee up between her legs and drew herself onto the counter as well, pinning Yang back. The position gave her a clear view down the woman’s cleavage, one her eyes shamelessly took.

A finger touched her chin and drew her attention back up. “Naughty. Naughty.”

“I wasn’t,” Yang blurted. She wasn’t used to being on the back foot. “I – I mean – I don’t even know your name!”

“Cinder.”

“Ah. W - Well. I’m Y-”

Her introduction was swallowed again. Cinder obviously didn’t care for it, and as Yang’s head slammed back into the mirror, mind going dizzy at the burning lips on her own, she forgot why she did as well. Her eyes closed with a moan, shoulders bunching as her hands pushed down, one gripping and squeezing a tap for strength.

“Mmm. Mmmmm.”

A hand roamed up to her cheek. The hot tongue pushed against her own, forcing it back into her mouth and roaming over her lips and teeth. Yang’s feet drew up, one planting down on the counter in a weak effort to escape. Her eyelashes fluttered, hand rubbing over the tab as Cinder ravished her.

“Mmmm.”

A hand cupped and squeezed her left breast.

Yang jumped, pulling her lips away. “No. Wait.”

“Hmm.” Cinder kissed down her neck, burning trails over sensitive skin as Yang’s head pushed back, unconsciously exposing more of her neck. “But I don’t want to wait.” The hand massaged her breast, rolling it in her hand. It left and Yang whined in need, only to gasp as a finger hooked under the shoulder strap of her dress and pushed it down her arm. “And so, I won’t. Hmm. You have such delicious skin.”

Whoah. Whoah. That was too far. All of this was too far but that was way too much.

“Cinder, stop. I – ah!”

Her dress came down one shoulder. Her black bra was revealed, though not for long. Without even a second’s thought, Cinder flipped it up and off. Yang sat there, stunned, watching in mute horror as one of her tits spilled out.

The second’s hesitation cost her. Cinder’s hand pushed it up, squeezing between thumb and fingers, and then her hard and erect nipple was swallowed into a hot, wet cavern. Yang’s eyes rolled back up, mouth opening and a high-pitched gasp coming forth. Her knees bunched up on either side of Cinder’s waist as best they could as she squirmed and writhed, lost to the feeling of her lips and tongue bathing her tender nipple.

“Ah. Mm.” Yang bit down on her hand, turning her red face away. “Mm. C – Cinder. Ah. Stop it. Mmmmh!”

“Stop?” Cinder breathed warm air over her wet nipple, making Yang squirm. Her other hand slid up Yang’s thigh, under her skirt to tease over her underwear. “I don’t think you understand who is in charge here.”

God, she did.

There was no mistaking the fact Cinder was in charge.

Yang mewled pathetically when two fingers pushed into the seat of her panties, forcing fabric back against her wet slit, heart racing. Her head fell back, mouth open and body exposed, surrendered, to the delicious feel of Cinder’s lips and hands.

A voice came from the entranceway. “-all over you. You should ask him out.”

“I don’t know. What if he says no?”

Sat between two sinks, dress pooling up around her waist with one breast hanging out, Yang froze, mouth open mid-moan.

Cinder was faster. Gripping her hand and dragging her down off the counter, she turned and pushed Yang back against a cubicle door, which slammed open against her. She was pushed further, up against the wall behind the toilet, one of Cinder’s hands over her mouth as her other closed and slid the lock in place behind them.

Yang didn’t dare make a sound. Her eyes looked at the door over her companion’s shoulder. Meanwhile, Cinder was looking back as well, lips pursed in outright annoyance. The sound of heels clicking on the tiles carried through as two more clubbers entered the toilets.

“You’ll never know if you don’t try. What’s the worst he can say?”

“Call me ugly?”

“Sure. And look like a complete ass to anyone here. Besides, I doubt he’d have been all over you like that if he wasn’t interested.”

“What if he just wants a one-night stand?”

“Is that so bad?”

The cubicle doors on either side of them didn’t open but the _clip_ of a makeup set opening had Yang almost groaning against Cinder’s hand. A conference? Now of all times? Her eyes gritted shut as every nerve in her body tingled. Couldn’t they have waited fifteen minutes?

Fingers ghosted over the inside of her thigh.

Yang’s eyes snapped open.

_“Now?”_ she mouthed against Cinder’s hand. _“Seriously!?”_

The sultry smile that answered her was indication enough, though the fingers tickling up between her legs helped. Yang swallowed and bit her lip, leaning back against the wall. Cinder removed her hand from Yang’s mouth, holding a finger over her lips for silence.

Nervously, Yang nodded.

Cinder dipped down, bending low and out of sight. Yang’s breath picked up instantly, chest heaving even though she’d yet to be touched. Just knowing was enough to have her on the verge of hyperventilating.

_What am I doing?_ _This is insane._

She didn’t know this woman. They’d met all of ten minutes ago. The closest she’d ever come to sex with someone was kissing and fondling through clothing in her room, both her and an ex trying to stay quiet so dad didn’t hear. It never went further.

Cinder’s hands drew her left leg up, rubbing over her thigh as she planted a soft kiss on the inside of Yang’s knee. It was featherlight and yet Yang’s hand slapped onto the cubicle wall, rocking it as she bit back a gasp.

“Huh?” One of the girls outside stopped whatever they were doing. “You hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“I thought there was a bang…”

“Probably from the men’s side. Ignore it.”

Yang stared at the door, eyes wide and her own hand clamped over her mouth, teeth biting into her fingers. Tilting it down, she met eyes with Cinder, who was looking up at her with her cheek pressed against the inside of Yang’s thigh, smiling coyly.

Cinder turned back into her leg, gently planting kisses as she made her way closer to Yang’s aching core. It was with a merciless lack of haste that she smooched her way ever higher, taking her sweet time planting with each soft kiss.

The patience wasn’t reciprocated. Yang bit down harder on her hand, shaking her head from side to side as her breasts rose and fell, heaving with each breath. Her one free hand reached higher to grip the top of the cubicle wall, all to have something to hang onto.

Closer and closer. Her eyes clenched shut as Cinder turned her head, kissing right up against her groin, shifting her body so that Yang’s leg fell over her shoulder and down her back. Whimpering into her palm, Yang pushed off the wall to angle herself. She was rewarded with a quiet laugh and a kiss planted directly on the seat of her underwear.

“Mmmh!” Her hips bucked. “Mmm!”

Cinder’s nose brushed up her clit as she looked up, cheeks twitching as she smiled at Yang, mouthful of cotton. A finger dipped into the material and teased it aside, leaving her shaking as Cinder’s warm breath washed over her pussy. A thumb gently teased her outer lips open. Pursing her own, Cinder blew on her.

“Hm!” Yang trembled.

Cinder laughed darkly, leaning into and kissing her inner thigh again, then licking up the left of her slit, refusing to touch her where she so desperately needed to be. Yang pushed her head back and tried to control her breathing, but it was so hard. The way Cinder kissed around and below her aching pussy, circling it with her lips and tongue but never touching, made it all the harder.

“P – Please,” Yang whispered.

Cinder stopped, now on the right of her and lapping at the arousal that ran down Yang’s thigh. The question was shown in her finely arched eyebrow. The teasing glint in her golden eyes had Yang on the verge of a breakdown.

_She_ was the one who teased, who flirted. She wasn’t the one on the receiving end.

“Please,” she whispered again, pushing her hips up to make what she wanted clear. When that apparently wasn’t enough for Cinder, Yang let out a frustrated sound. In desperation, she tried to push herself down onto Cinder’s face, but the woman ducked away with a grin. “Nghhh…” Yang whined. “C – Come on. Don’t do this to me.”

Cinder kissed her inner thigh again and then stood.

Yang’s heart dropped to her stomach. No way. She couldn’t get her like this then leave…

Cinder didn’t make to leave. Instead, she placed both hands on Yang’s shoulder and pushed her down onto the seat of the toilet. With their faces so close she could taste the other woman’s breath, Cinder hooked an arm under each leg and hauled them up suddenly, tipping Yang back until she was almost laid on the toilet, head and shoulders bunched against the wall, legs spread and sticking up in the air.

Cinder took one and placed it against the toilet roll holder mounted onto the wall of the cubicle, leaving Yang’s ankle resting against it. The other, she kept hold of herself, spreading Yang wide open the width of the little cubicle.

Rather than go down, however, Cinder leaned over her, taking an almost missionary position and kissing Yang’s exposed breast, trailing her lips up to her mouth once more. Yang met her with lips parted and eyes closed, melting into the kiss. Their tongues danced, grinding against one another as Cinder rubbed one thigh right up against Yang’s wet sex.

Parting just a little, Cinder leaned up further and breathed quietly into her ear. “I want to see you touch yourself.”

“W – What?” Yang gasped, shaking and rubbing herself on Cinder’s knee.

Sensing it and sending her a chiding smile, Cinder drew her leg back. “If you want me to touch you, you have to touch yourself.” Cinder bit her earlobe. “Show me what awaits, and I’ll reward you like a good girl.” 

Her piece said, Cinder drew back and leaned against the cubicle door, crossing her arms beneath her breasts and leaving Yang spread-eagle atop the toilet seat, one foot on the toilet roll dispenser and the other on the cubicle wall, covered in sweat, dress rolled up over her hips, one breast hanging out and her mouth wide open.

Cinder wanted her to masturbate. Right there in front of her. Heat crept up Yang’s neck, making her skin burn cherry pink. That was insane! She had half a mind to stand, right her dress and storm out and home.

Half a mind.

_Okay, maybe a quarter. Or a tenth._

Oh, who was she kidding! Blushing, Yang stared up at the ceiling, desperately trying not to watch Cinder watching her as one hand slinked down over her stomach, inching toward her hungry sex. It ached to be touched, the cold air of the toilets almost painful.

Her fingers touched her clit first and she jumped. Her eyes slipped down instinctively but she wished they hadn’t. She got a perfect view of Cinder’s eyes shining down on her, the older girl’s lips tweaked up as she watched Yang’s pussy with rapt attention.

Watching. Waiting. Judging.

Yang’s fingers moved of their own accord, rubbing down over her wet slit and sinking inside without any pressure. The hiss that escaped her had her eyes closing, and her fingers rubbed further between her lips, stroking down her slit and then up again. The sheer relief of it had her hand moving faster, rubbing herself and arching her back.

The motion caused one finger to dip into her. A second immediately followed, Yang whimpering past her bitten lip, plunging them inside with a wet sound. Outside, she distantly heard the other girls leaving the toilets but that mattered little. Yang’s hips bucked on the toilet seat, her back sliding lower over it until her rear end was hanging in the air, shaking before Cinder’s eyes as she recklessly fingered herself.

Her other hand gripped her breast, rolling and tweaking her nipple as she panted and shook. One eye cracked open, watching Cinder. She mewled out pleadingly, stretching both fingers inside her apart to show Cinder the depths she would go.

Golden eyes rose to meet hers. Cinder’s beautiful lips spread wide.

“Very nice.”

“Please,” Yang begged. “Don’t make me do this alone.”

“You want my assistance?” With a dark laugh, she pushed off the cubicle door and strode forward. Her long, smooth legs slipped between Yang’s, and Cinder took her hand and licked up it, wetting her fingers before slowly dipping it down to cup Yang’s fevered sex. “Keep going,” she instructed. “If you stop, I will as well.”

Yang groaned but kept pushing her fingers in and out, shaking with anticipation.

Cinder was patient as she leant over her, bringing one hand down on and around Yang’s neck, pinning her in place but not strangling her. The other, wet with her saliva, slid up between Yang’s buttocks and rubbed at her entrance, teasing the very hole her own fingers dove in and out of.

Slowly, mockingly, Cinder dipped two of her own fingers into that same hold, the digits rubbing up along Yang’s own as she pushed deep inside her. From having two to four fingers in her, two of them not her own, had Yang’s back lifting off the toilet seat. If it hadn’t been for Cinder pinning her neck down, she’d have slid off entirely.

Hot lips slammed down into her own, forcing her head back down as Cinder’s fingers curled up, mingling alongside hers and rubbing her vaginal walls. Tears streaked down Yang’s face, her one free hand wrapping around Cinder’s neck and gripping her long hair, holding her there as their tongues fought for dominance.

Yang’s lost, but by now that was something she was used to. Cinder had her beaten in every conceivable way, and she couldn’t help but love it.

When Cinder’s fingers eventually began to thrust into her, she made sure to alternate with Yang’s own pace, and her desperate attempts to match only had Cinder nipping on her lips in warning, then changing her pattern again.

When she would plunge her fingers in, Cinder would slide hers back to the entrance and rub a thumb over her clit. When she drew back, Cinder’s fingers _plunged_ into her. They went as fast as she did, which in her desperate state left Yang being jackhammered by two hands at once.

“Mmmmhm. Mmmm!”

All the while, Cinder didn’t once close her eyes. They burned dominantly down into Yang’s, watching her every reaction. Seeing everything. Yang cried harder at it, surrendering entirely and wrapping one leg around Cinder’s waist, hooking a heel over the small of her back.

“You’re such a desperate beauty, aren’t you?” Cinder teased, drawing away and pushing her head down by her neck, rubbing a thumb over her wet chin. “So eager to please and be pleased. Look how badly your pussy needs me.”

The insertion of a third finger was that evidence. It slipped into Yang all too easily, filling her as she’d never been before. Her back arched. Her mouth opened, but the scream that would have come was stolen away by Cinder’s mouth.

“Mmmmmm!”

Cinder drew back again. “You’re twitching. Your entire body is tensing around me.” Licking some saliva off Yang’s chin, she pressed their foreheads together, eyes scant millimetres apart. “Are you going to cum?”

“Mhm!” Yang admitted, burning bright red. “Mmmm!”

Yang’s entire body trembled. Fire roared down her stomach. There was no stopping it. Not a chance in hell. Her back arched further, pushing her neck up into Cinder’s hand so hard she thought she might end up choking herself!

“Good.” Cinder locked eyes with her. “Cum for me.”

Her body obeyed. Yang arched back, muscles clamping down on hers and Cinder’s fingers. Bright light flashed before her eyes. All sound ground to a halt. Her stomach clenched and sucked in, a throaty moan bursting forth as every drop of energy poured out of her.

Dimly, she was aware of Cinder purring her contentment, rubbing her clit and _still_ firmly thrusting into her as Yang came, convulsing and shaking on the toilet seat with her eyes rolled back. The second cry was stifled by the other woman’s lips, Cinder gripping tightly into her hair and grinding their lips together.

“Mmm. Mhmmm. Nmmmh!” The sounds she made grew in pitch, reaching a whine as Cinder spread her fingers wide, causing arousal to drip out onto the floor. Pulling back with Yang’s lower lip caught between her teeth, Cinder released it and licked boldly at her lips.

Yang tried to catch the tongue back but found some fingers pushed against her lips instead. They were wet, dripping and smelled of her.

“Clean me,” Cinder ordered.

Chest quivering and eyes lidded, Yang opened her mouth and let Cinder push her fingers inside. They found and pressed down on her tongue, Cinder crooning softly as she cleaned her sex-slick fingers in Yang’s mouth.

“Nmmm. Hrmm~”

That she could taste her own sex hardly mattered. Yang licked and sucked on the digits, exhaustedly trying to hold onto the older woman.

“Good girl.” Cinder drew back and Yang mewled unhappily. She lacked the strength to chase after her and fell back, panting for breath, dress wet and spooled around her waist, skin flushed and damp with sweat.

And Cinder hadn’t removed a single article of clothing.

God, what the hall was this? How had this happened? What was she doing? Her thoughts were a muddy swirl of questions.

Few of those mattered. Yang’s eyes were transfixed, watching as Cinder’s tongue darted between her fingers, cleaning up what remained of Yang’s juices. Smiling sultrily down on her, Cinder dipped and kissed her again.

“I never did get your name.” she purred.

Laughing a little hysterically, she said, “Y – Yang.”

“Well, Yang.” Cinder’s tongue caressed the word. “Let me tell you what’s going to happen now.”

“Wha-?”

“Shhh.” Cinder held a finger to her lips. “Listen to me.” Smirking suddenly, Cinder dipped the finger in.

Yang parted her lips to swallow, suckling instinctively on it.

“In two nights’ time, you’re going to come back here,” Cinder purred. “You’re going to wear a lovely red dress, and you won’t have _anything_ on beneath it.” Hot breath wafted over Yang’s neck, making her shiver. “Trust me. I shall check.”

“Mmh.”

“You’ll follow me out the club and to a hotel room I’ll have prepared for us. There, you’ll be left begging for mercy as I tease you all night, only cumming when I let you. Only moving when I allow it. Your body will belong to me, and I shall make you experience things you’ve never even dreamed of.” Cinder licked her neck. “Things you cannot imagine.” Kissing her chin, she drew back, taking her finger away. “Am I understood?”

Panting, flushed but a little more defiant now she wasn’t a horny wreck, Yang stared back. “W – What makes you think I’ll do any of that?”

“You’ll be there, Yang…” Cinder turned away and unlocked the cubicle door. She glanced back over one shoulder, dark hair spilling across her golden eyes. “Do you know how I know? It’s because you won’t be able to help yourself.”

Yang flushed. “Not likely.”

“Hmm. We’ll see, won’t we?” Cinder’s smile grew. “Two nights from now.”

“I’m not going to be there!” Yang yelled.

The door closed. Cinder’s black heels clicking along the floor, visible beneath as she walked calmly away, leaving Yang a sweaty wreck in the toilet stall, slumped back almost entirely naked with her body resting on the seat.

God, how arrogant was she? How cocksure of herself? Yang growled and pressed a hand into her face, unable to believe what she’d just let happen. Groaning into the cold air, she sat up and hurriedly tried to dress herself, wiping away any and all evidence.

_I’ll show her. I won’t turn up and she’ll be stood up like an idiot._ Glowering down at herself, Yang bustled and pulled her knickers back up, aware of just how hot and sticky she was. _It’s what she deserves for doing all this._

“Like hell I’ll come out commando for her,” Yang growled. “Arrogant, stupid, assuming, sexy bitch...”

* * *

Two nights later, Pyrrha opened her door to find a very nervous Yang on the other side, dressed in her pyjamas. The Invincible Girl looked Yang up and down, more surprised by the blush on her fact than the fact she’d walk around like that.

“Yang. Is something wrong?”

“No. Well. Uh…” Yang laughed and licked her lips, looking to the side with a blush. “H – Hey Pyrrha. Can I borrow the dress you wore to prom?”

“The red one?”

If it were possible, Yang’s face burned even brighter.

“Y – Yeah. That one…”


End file.
